


It All Fell Down (The Teacup is Broken)

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fan Videos [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dynasty - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvid, MIIA - Freeform, Murder Family, On Families and Fathers, Poor Abigail Hobbs, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: A video tribute to Hannibal and Will, and the effect Abigail had on their relationship.“Some days it's hard to seeIf I was a fool, or you, a thief”
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fan Videos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It All Fell Down (The Teacup is Broken)

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear what you thought! :)


End file.
